Who Wants to Live Forever?
by skellington13
Summary: On the night James and Lily Potter are killed, two of their best friends find comfort in one another... along with a lot of heartache.


do not own SIrius Black or James and Lily Potter. I am no JK, but I would appreciate any feedback that you have. This story might be the first in a series, if you all like it... let me know. I also don't own the song... its by Queen

_Theres no time for us__  
__Theres no place for us__  
__What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away__  
__From us___

_Who wants to live forever__  
__Who wants to live forever...? _

Roselyn Morris made her way wearily towards the door of her small flat. Holding her wand tightly in one hand, she checked the spy hole that she had put in for her safety. Of course, she thought rationally, Voldemort was not likely to knock if he was coming to kill her. He was, after all, one of the most powerful wizards of all time… surely he would just burst in? That was her reasoning as she pulled open the door, even though she had seen no one through the spy hole. Staring up at her with sad, desperate looking grey eyes was a huge, black dog. She sighed sadly as she stared down at it, before moving out of the way to allow it entrance. The dog bounded in and by the time she had re-locked her door, double checked her security and turned around, it had been replaced by a tall, dark haired man that made her heart ache simply by standing there.

"Sirius… what are you doing here?" She asked softly. He looked at her before dry sobs escaped his lips. She was shocked into silence. Sirius was the strongest person she knew, the most calm and collected of all of her school friends… she had never, ever seen him cry.

"Oh Merlin, what happened?" She asked.

_Theres no chance for us__  
__Its all decided for us__  
__This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us___

_Who wants to live forever__  
__Who wants to live forever?_

After recounting his story to her, and having held her as she cried helplessly, Sirius Black pulled his ex lover into his arms once more, needing to feel the warm touch of someone he loved, and who loved him in return.

"We never really got a chance, you know. With everything that happened in school, and then with Regulus… we never got the chance to just be Sirius and Roselyn. I'm so sorry for everything that happened, baby. So, so sorry."

Roselyn shrugged, clinging to his taut frame as tightly as possible. "It all seems so unimportant now." She sobbed. "Lily and James… they were so… after everything they went through together…"

"I know." He whispered sadly into her hair. "It's so unfair."

"You know who did it, don't you?" She asked suddenly, no longer sobbing. He tensed against her, confirming her fears, before nodding.

"Peter." He whispered, half in anger, half in disgust. She shook her head.

"No… no, Sirius, no. It can't…"

He nodded slowly, the rage building up inside him as he thought about it.

"You're going after him." It was more of a statement than a question. "Please, don't Sirius. Let the Dementors have him… please."

"I can't." He whispered, closing his eyes as if in pain. "I want to but I can't. James would never have let the little rat bastard go… neither would Lily, for that matter."

"But what about us?" She whispered painfully, not looking at him. He shrugged, pulling her face towards him.

"We have right now."

_Who dares to love forever? __  
__When love must die_

She allowed him to pull her down on to his lap, their kisses starting out slow and soft. Gradually, she threw all the pain and sorrow she felt at that minute into him, wanting him to feel her anger… her bitterness. He responded in like, allowing her to appreciate how much hate he felt, how much sadness and the horror that he felt about leaving her… again. They could both taste the salty tears in the kiss as she pulled him up, without ever pulling away from him.

_But touch my tears with your lips__  
__Touch my world with your fingertips__  
__And we can have forever__  
__And we can love forever__  
__Forever is our today__  
__Who wants to live forever__  
__Who wants to live forever? _

The walk to the bedroom was rough, with him pushing her against the walls of the flat hard, sometimes picking her up and pressing himself against her so that she could feel his need, his want. She returned the favour by digging her nails into the skin of his back as hard as she could when his lips found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"I missed you… this…" He groaned as he finally threw her onto her large, king size bed. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"I need to say sorry now… in case I hurt you." He whispered, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. She hissed, partly from pain, partly from pleasure.

"You will never hurt me." She replied, pulling him roughly towards her.

_Forever is our today_

When she woke the next morning, he was already gone. All that was left was a muddy paw print on the wall of her bedroom. She broke down, burying her head in her pillow, crying his name.


End file.
